Getting Back to the Daily Grind
by Ember-Firedrake88
Summary: Dean wakes up next to Castiel, and decides to get creative in waking up the angel... Warnings: slash, sexytimes, schmoop, and possibly sleep!kink


**Title:** Getting Back to the Daily Grind  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Spoilers:** Assumes knowledge of **5.02**  
**Warnings:** schmoopiness, sexytimes, um…sleep!kink?  
**Summary:** Dean wakes up next to Castiel, and decides to get creative in waking up the angel...

Written for an anonymous prompt at the deancaskinkmeme on livejournal requesting Dean and Cas napping together.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dean shouldn't have been surprised by how things had progressed. With Sam gone, Dean had felt lonelier than ever, and when Cas had offered to travel by Dean's side for a time, he found that he couldn't refuse the angel. They fell into a pattern of sorts, different from what he was used to with Sam, but comfortable at the same time. Driving in the Impala was usually spent in companionable silence; Castiel wasn't one for prolonged conversation, and it gave Dean a chance to play his tapes without any wisecrack remarks about listening to Metallica for the hundredth time.

Motels, too, took some getting used to. Castiel insisted that as an angel, he did not require sleep, and that Dean should save money by getting a room with one bed. As evenings went by, however, Dean found that Cas would lay down on the opposite side of the bed, on top of the covers, eyes closed in contemplation. He said it was to gather his thoughts, but Dean noticed that he was nodding off. Turns out, being cut off from Heaven meant that a good night's sleep would help him replenish his already weakened "mojo". A couple evenings more, and Castiel no longer denied his need for sleep. He even stripped down to underwear and t-shirt and crawled under covers. Neither of them suggested getting a room with two beds.

Really, Dean shouldn't have been surprised. At this point, he wouldn't complain about "chick flick" moments. He had long ago stopped denying his feelings for the angel, even if he hadn't done anything to act on those feelings yet. What stopped him was the fear of offending Castiel, of ruining this comfortable companionship they had going.

Dean awoke one morning from a surprisingly dreamless sleep. Since Castiel had begun traveling with him, his dreams of hell had faded to the point where he had barely one a week. He didn't know if Castiel was directly responsible for this, but he wasn't complaining. He yawned, trying to chase the sleep from his eyes, when he realized that he had snuggled up against Castiel in the night.

Dean tensed for a moment, glancing to see if Castiel was awake—but no, he was fast asleep. Somehow, in his sleep, Dean had managed to cross the space in the middle of the bed to splay his left arm across Cas' chest. His head was nuzzled into the crook of Castiel's arm, and their legs had become entwined. Dean considered moving, but he knew if he did that the angel would waken. Of course, he was going to wake up eventually, but Dean found he was enjoying the warmth of another body next to his. Also, though he didn't want to admit it, he'd woken up from the best sleep he'd ever had.

Dean flicked his eyes over, taking in the sight of Castiel's serene face. His hair, always a bit on the messy side, was even more awry than usual, and Dean grinned, thinking that Castiel looked positively debauched.

An idea popped into his head then, and Dean smiled inwardly at what he was about to do. His cock gave an interested twitch in anticipation against Castiel's leg, and Dean glanced again at the angel's face to see if he had noticed. There was no change in his features, however. Dean began to slide his left hand along the angel's torso, fingers running lightly over the cotton of his t-shirt. Castiel let out a soft sigh, but continued sleeping.

Dean grinned wider, letting his fingers trace down until they were at the bottom of the t-shirt. He moved the fingers up again, this time underneath the shirt, ghosting over bare skin. Dean felt goose bumps forming on Cas' torso, but the angel gave no indication of waking. Dean moved his fingers up to Castiel's right nipple and traced it lightly, enjoying the way Cas' breath hitched in his sleep. He moved his hand over, intending to do the same to the other nipple, when his hand brushed against something.

Of course…his amulet. Dean hadn't forgotten about it, but it was always a bit of a surprise seeing Castiel wear it instead of him. His fingers renewed their path to Castiel's other nipple, tracing around it and scraping it lightly with a nail. Castiel let out a sleepy moan, which sent Dean's blood rushing south in seconds.

Dean bit his lip, resisting the urge to blow his cover and begin rutting up against Cas until he came in his boxers. Castiel had stilled again, and as far as Dean could tell was still sleeping. Dean ran his hand down the length of Castiel's torso again, until his fingers rested on the elastic waistband of boxers. Carefully, very carefully, he eased the waistband down, alternating between tugging at that and pulling gently at the bottoms of the boxers, shimmying them along until they had gotten past Castiel's thighs and could be easily pulled off.

During all of this, Castiel hadn't made a sound, and Dean gazed down at his half-hard length. Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cas' face, wondering if perhaps the angel was being a little _too_ quiet. Only one way to find out, Dean decided. Well…there was probably more than _one_ way to find out, but only one way that would be fun, Dean amended, as he lowered his head to lick a line up Castiel's dick.

Dean glanced upward towards Castiel's face, and was not at all surprised to see the angel staring coyly back behind half-lidded eyes.

"You lying, sneaky angel," Dean said, shifting his body so that his face was once more close to Castiel's.

"Dean, it is against my nature to lie," Cas said, low timbre of his voice causing Dean to become, if possible, even more aroused. The angel continued, "I merely thought to encourage you, and if I did that through slight deception, it was only with the end result in mind. I will not deny, however, than I am 'sneaky'."

Dean carded his fingers through Castiel's messy hair, before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Castiel let out a small gasp of surprise, and Dean took the opportunity to tease his tongue out and trace the roof of Castiel's mouth with it. The angel moaned softly, and this time it was Dean's turn to be surprised, as he felt Cas' arm hook into the back of his neck to pull him in deeper.

Dean moaned into Cas' mouth while grinding his hips slowly against the angel. His erection pressed into Castiel's thigh through his boxers, and Dean could feel the angel's own erection growing. He broke off their heated kiss for a moment to pull off his own t-shirt, and then tugged at Castiel's until the angel did the same. Dean slid out of his boxers, the last clothing barrier between them, and kicked them off to the side.

With both of them finally naked, Dean positioned himself above Castiel and leaned down, allowing as much of their skin as possible to come into contact. Their cocks slid against one another, and Dean groaned in pleasure.

"_Dean_…I-…oh!" Castiel gasped out, rendered incoherent by the new sensations overwhelming him.

Dean captured the angel's mouth with his once more, eliminating the need for speech. Their bodies were completely flush together, erections pressed between them as they thrusted languidly against one another.

Dean considered for a moment finding lube or lotion, but that would mean needing to leave the bed, and he was sort of enjoying where he was at the moment, thank you very much. Castiel was writhing, coming undone beneath him. Yeah…Dean didn't feel like leaving. They could save the lube for next time. Right now, all he needed was this. He licked his palm and reached between them, taking both of their cocks into his hand.

"_De-e-ean_," Castiel moaned, dragging out his name so that it had a few too many syllables.He threw his head back onto the pillow as Dean began to move his hand, stroking them both together. The angel arched his torso upwards, and Dean took the opportunity to lick up one side of his neck.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean whispered into his ear, and the angel made a sound suspiciously close to a whimper. Dean began to pump his hand faster, and Castiel began murmuring fragmented phrases in Latin. From what Dean understood, he caught a _forgive me_, but then Castiel switched to languages Dean hadn't heard before, and he stopped trying to figure out what it was the angel was saying.

Dean moved his hand faster over their cocks, and a few moments later Cas was shuddering beneath him, his cock pulsing in Dean's hand. Dean felt the arm supporting him above Castiel beginning to tremble as he approached his own orgasm, aided by the wet slide against his cock. Dean leaned down again to connect his lips with the angel's, their tongues entwining sensuously as he felt pleasure wash over him, releasing himself between their bodies.

They remained like that for a few minutes, sharing soft kisses, running their tongues lazily into the other's mouth. Eventually they broke apart, but they didn't leave the bed, laying on their backs, just looking at one another. No words needed to be said.

The digital clock on the nightstand caught Dean's eye, and he made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. He sat up, grabbing a box of tissues to clean them both off. He still felt sleepy, and wanted nothing more than to take a nap next to his angel. Not that he wanted to cuddle…Dean Winchester didn't _cuddle_. Just a nap. They had things to do, however, and the Apocalypse wouldn't wait.

"C'mon, Cas, I need some coffee. Shower first?"

~Fin.~


End file.
